


Dream of Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg_flyboys, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles away from each other John and Cam spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dream of Me  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,284  
>  **Prompt:** wings128 - "Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper "I love you", Still craving your kiss, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me, In your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me...."  
>  **Summary:** Miles away from each other John and Cam spend the night together.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Summer Prompt Challenge](http://sg-flyboys.livejournal.com/78781.html) @[SG_Flyboys](http://sg_flyboys.livejournal.com)

John paused for a moment to stretch his back before he continued walking through the village. They had been busy all day moving the settlers to a safe distance away from what looked like a volcano but in this galaxy, what it could really be was anyone’s guess. All he knew was that Rodney was concerned the planet’s inhabitants were in some kind of danger from it and steps had to be taken to remove them from harm’s way. 

While Cam had scoped out the higher ground for a place to relocate the townspeople, it had taken him a couple of days to convince the village elders of the need to move. But finally his persistence had paid off and they had managed to get everyone relocated. 

Some of the elders hadn't liked the idea of leaving the village they had known all their lives; they had been vehemently against it. John had had to trudge back to the village just to be sure none of them had decided to sneak back to the only home they had ever known. 

A few hours later, John was sure no one was left in the village but since the sky was beginning to turn dark he decided it was safer to spend the night where he was and meet up with Cam and the villagers in the morning. A huge yawn escaped him and he quickly found a spot to bed down.

He had been positive he wouldn’t be able to sleep without Cam next to him but exhaustion was finally taking its toll. Within minutes his eyes began to drift close as the stars in the night sky glittered above him.

A loud noise quickly followed by a fine barrage of language that would make a sailor blush came over his radio and brought him fully awake. 

“Cam? Are you okay?” 

Cam couldn’t help but smile a little at the worry in John’s voice coming through loud and clear over the radio. “Yeah, I’m fine. I can’t see two feet in front of me but I’m okay. It’s a good thing you decided to stay in the village tonight instead of trying to make it back here in the dark. Man, this place is dangerous!”

“What happened?”

A sigh came over the radio as Cam reluctantly began to explain, “You know how Rodney said parts of the planet can shift and suddenly something could be in the way that wasn’t there before so we had better stay put until the sun comes up?” 

“Uh huh.” John bit his lip to keep from laughing. He just knew where this was going.

“I forgot.”

 _He forgot?_ “And you’re sure you’re okay?” John was proud of himself. He had asked the question without one bit of laughter in his voice.

“I told you. I’m fine. I just tripped over something that wasn’t there before.” 

John shook his head. But as long as Cam wasn’t really hurt he could breathe easy. “Do me a favor?”

“Okay.” Cam agreed immediately.

“Sleep with me.” 

John’s softly whispered plea sent shivers dancing down Cam’s spine. For a moment his fingers curled tight against his thighs. “Uh, if you’re suggesting what I think you are that’s kind of impossible right now.” Cam lowered his voice so no one could hear him. “Since you’re not here.”

John’s laughter filled Cam’s ears. “I just meant to sleep. And we can make it work.”

Cam’s curiosity was piqued. “How?”

“First you have to find a safe spot to sleep.” John paused before he quickly added, “Be careful and don’t forget the shifts.”

Sarcastic laughter rang out. “One of the elders offered to let me bunk with him and his daughters.” Cam casually tossed that little tidbit into the conversation as he looked for a comfortable spot to lay down.

“What did you say?” John tried to keep his tone nonchalant. He held his breath as he waited for Cam to answer. 

“I told them I had allergies and had to sleep outside.”

He exhaled his breath in a rush as a wave of relief washed over him at Cam’s reply. 

“I’m not sure they even know what allergies are but it was the only thing I could think of on the spur of the moment.” He waited for John’s laughter to join his but for some reason it didn’t happen. And that’s when it dawned on him. “Hey, you weren’t worried, were you?”

A resounding no was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t give voice to the lie. He and Cam had only been seeing each other for few very short months and not to mention if it’s the Elder John was thinking of... He had gotten a good look at the man’s daughters. “I....”

But John didn’t get the chance to answer as Cam quickly added, “I don’t want anyone else. I only want to be with you.”

“Me too.” John’s voice was a soft whisper as he spoke.

“Good. Now that we have that settled. What’s next?” 

John quickly asked, “Did you find a safe place with no cliffs, jutting rocks and no pools of water of any kind?”

Once more sarcastic laughter rang out before the radio was silent. It didn’t take long before Cam came back over the line. “Okay, now what?”

John could hear Cam grunting as he tried to relax. “Comfy?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay, talk to me.”

Cam’s face wrinkled up as he stared at the radio. “What about?”

“I don’t know. Just talk. Tell me something.” 

Laughter bubbled over. “What? Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story? As in _Once Upon a Time?_ ” He didn’t remember many of the classic bedtime stories but for John he would be willing to try.

The sound of John’s put upon sigh came over the radio. “No, smartass. Tell me more about you.” Although they had been seeing each other for a few months, time constraints had meant that the few short minutes or hours they were able to grab to be alone together were spent doing things other than talking.

“What do you want to know?”

John smiled. That was easy. “Everything.”

Even though he knew the other man couldn’t see him Cam nodded his head. “Okay, but only if you tell me about you too.”

“All right.” John agreed before quickly adding, “But you have to start.” 

“Why me?”

He had known Cam would ask that. “Because I asked you first.”

 

The sounds of the night provided gentle background noise as Cam slowly began to speak. He told John everything he could think of that the man might want to know. Cam even mentioned how he had been shot down, his extensive stay in the hospital and he explained how he had came to be in the Stargate program. Some of the things Cam had told to the other man he had never told to anyone else. He even told John the story of the night he had lost his virginity, something he had swore never to repeat to another living soul, and within seconds John had joined him in laughter. It wasn’t long before John was telling his own stories and admitting to things he had never thought he would.

Hours later they finally closed their eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly John’s voice over the radio broke the silence of the night. “Cam?”

His voice was husky with sleep as he answered. “Yeah?”

Even though no one was around to hear him, John lowered his voice and whispered into his radio. “Dream of me.”

John could almost hear the smile in Cam’s voice as he answered softly. “I always do.”


End file.
